pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper x Isabella Story
While Phineas is having some fresh air outside the Mystery Shack, something's happening inside it. Isabella is sitting in the stairs when Dipper saw her very sad. Dipper: 'Hi, Isabella '''Isabella: '''Oh, hey Dipper '''Dipper: '''Why are you all sad? '''Isabella: '''How do you know I'm sad? '''Dipper: '''Well, you're dressed in sad colors, you're playing a sad song and you're wearing a button that says, "I'm sad, ask me why!". '''Isabella: '''Well, see Phineas doesn't know that I have a crush at him but he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. He only cares what he's going to do for that day. '''Dipper: '''That's my problem too. See, Wendy got upset one night because she broke up with her boyfriend, Robbie. She got upset because she thought to herself that guys only think about themselves. Maybe that's what's happening to Phineas, he doesn't care about you and your love to him. '''Isabella: '''Oh, if that's the case, I should talk to him soon. '''Dipper: '''Ok, that the right thing you should do. '''Isabella: '''You're a great person, Dipper. (hugs Dipper) '''Mabel: '''Dipper, have you seen my other shoe? I lost it agai....(sees Dipper and Isabella hugging). I think i'll find it myself. (groans) '''Phineas: '''Isabella, the Fireside Girls needed your help outside to fix the te....(sees Dipper and Isabella hugging again). I can't believe this, one time I was outside for some fresh air and this happened! I think I should help the girls fix the tents. (groans) '''Dipper: '''Did you hear somebody talking a while ago. '''Isabella: '''I think I heard Mabel and Phineas. '''Dipper: '''Oh, I think I should be going by now. I have to help my sister find her shoe again. '''Isabella: '''And I also have to help the Fireside Girls fix their tents '''Dipper: '''See you soon! '''Isabella: '''See you too! '''Mabel: '''Are they gone '''Phineas: '''Yep, they're gone '''Mabel: '''I can't believe this. My brother and my one-time love interest in the hands of a girl from other state. '''Phineas: '''Let's not be this way, they;re just talking because Isabella is very sad. '''Mabel: '''You don't understand, we are part the most famous silent couple on the internet. They even named it as "PINESCEST". '''Phineas: '''Wait, we're also part of the most famous silent couples too. We're known as "Phinbella". We don't want our fans to move to Isabella and Dipper. I'm very paranoid right now. I'm been freaking out. '''Mabel: '(slaps Phineas) Calm down Phineas, when they fall in love with each other, its the right time to respond. Night time in Gravity Falls and they are all getting ready for bed. Well, not everyone. '' '''Mabel: '''Dipper, can I talk to you for a few minutes? '''Dipper: '''Sure Mabel, what is it? '''Mabel: '(screams sarcastically) ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA? 'Dipper: '''What are you talking about, Mabel? '''Mabel: '''I saw you hugging her. You're in love with her don't you? '''Dipper: '''I was helping her and she hugged me and I didn't hug her back. She's so affectionate so I hugged her back. '''Mabel: '''Don't you lie to me! '''Dipper: '''I'm not lying! Wait, you're jealous of Isabella don't you? '''Mabel: '''No, I'm not. '''Dipper: '''Then, why are you asking these infernal questions. '''Mabel: '''Nothing, just some information that's all. ''Meanwhile in the tents, Isabella is in her tent and Phineas is helping Ferb make bonfire. '''Isabella: '''Oh my gosh! He's so hot '''Phineas: '''Who are you calling hot over there? Huh? '''Isabella: '''Phineas! I didn't see you there '''Phineas: '''You're in love with city boy don't you? '''Isabella: '''Who's this city boy you're talking about '''Phineas: '''I mean, you're in love with Dipper. '''Isabella: '''No, I'm not '''Phineas: '''Isabella, I need to talk to you '''Isabella: OK, what is it, then? Phineas: '''I've been keeping this a secret for a long time and I want you to know it '''Isabella: '''Sure, what is it '''Phineas: '''Isabella, I think I'm in love with you '''Isabella: '''Oh really, that the most nicest thing you've ever said to m......Wait, you're doing this to keep me away from Dipper, aren't you? '''Phineas: '''No, I'm not ''TO BE CONTINUED....'' ''Will Mabel and Phineas know that Isabella and Dipper are actually in love? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT PART!''' '''F BOTC WLFWSW DLWSNC WSN AWQ TWBCSQFSC ' Category:Phinbella Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction